Legend of Pokemon
by GodessPriestest Winter
Summary: AU!This also has Humor!I was bored,and I wanted to play a videogame,but..I wanted to watch Pokemon so I just thought of this...hope you like this!


11/13/04&11/14/04

Winter: "This is my 1st pokemon fic, so don't try and kill me if it isn't good! This is a crossover between Pokemon and the videogame '_Legend of Lagaia_', that game is pretty good. The characters are from Pokemon but the land is from the game! I hope that you guys enjoy it, so here we go!

The Fic:

When God created Earth, he created dirt that became deserts, trees that turned into forests, water that became oceans, and rock or stones that became well, rocks and stones.

After the creation of Earth and all it's landforms, God decided to create animals, wolves, fish, dogs, felines, birds, and many more. But he felt something missing.

So…he created humans!

But…

While humans were born, they kept on dying due to the animals that hunted them. Humans died day after day, and soon the humans would come extinct.

So God decided to create Pokemon, they protected the humans, they were granted with special power. Using their energy, like ice, water, wind, flight, electricity, fire, Earth, and more. They were able to get rid of most of the animals, now it was rare to see any of the animals, only if you were lucky though.

Well, one day, and ominous fog formed, it came into most villages and made the Pokemon go insane. The Pokemon started attacking their masters. Humans ran fearing them, and others ran to other villages. The Pokemon soon left, but some, that were strong enough or lucky enough not to be possessed by the fog stayed. They started a new colony, the humans split and divided their villages into specific elements. Certain Pokemon were allowed in certain villages. Rock Pokemon, such as Onix, Geodude and Graveler were allowed to stay in Pewter Village, the village were known for their rock Pokemon, and relied on Earth based things, and trained in rock caves!

Water Pokemon, such as Staryu, Luvdisc, Corsola, Tododile and all other water Pokemon were allowed to stay in Cerulean Village, where they believed in fishing, and also where water Pokemon could swim freely.

Electricity Pokemon such as Pikachu, Plusle, and other electricity Pokemon were allowed into Vermillion Village, where they believed that lightning was their ally and also where they were trained to resist shocks from the Pokemon.

All Grass Type Pokemon like Bellossom or Victereebell were allowed to stay at Celadon City, where they are allowed to play in lush grass!

Then there's psychic Pokemon, they stayed in Saffron Village, where they trained to over come their flaws.

Gas Pokemon such as Koffing or Weezing were allowed into Fuchsia Village, where them and their Pokemon are trained to listen to hearing and not sight so that when they use Smoke Bomb or something similar they are ready!

Fire Pokemon like Ponyta or Quilava adjourn here. They are treated like kings. They have no grass but only a desert! Their village, Cinnabar Village, was burned in flames. And now, they believe if they gain trust with the fire Pokemon, they will survive.

Then there are Normal Pokemon, who don't have any special ability, such as Eevee. The stay at Viridian Village, where they can train to become stronger!

Even if a certain Pokemon is a certain element but contains one power, yet, also another. Then, the Pokemon is welcome into both Villages. Such as, a Staryu, it is a water Pokemon, but can also do some electricity attack. Then it is allowed into both villages.

Every Village has it's own evolution stone, like a Moon Stone, or a Fire Stone.

Pewter n/a (not applicable)

Cerulean water stone

Vermilion electric stone

Celadon grass stone

Saffron moon stone

Fuchsia n/a

Cinnabar fire stone

Viridian n/a

Just as every Village has a stone, every village is watched by it's guardian Pokemon. Each Village had 2 types of Pokemon, a bird Pokemon or a dog Pokemon or any in between! The Pokemon were one of a kind, and can be the protector of more then one Village which caused problems, so some don't believe in them!

Pewter Mew Mewtwo

Cerulean Articuno Suicune

Vermilion Zapdos Raikou

Celadon Celebi

Saffron Unown

Fuchsia Latios Latias

Cinnabar Moltress Entei

Viridian Lugia

Well, when a human gets marked by a possessed Pokemon or a Pokemon that has been contaminated by the fog too long, the human will transform into a ruthless red eyed Pokemon. Their evolution will take up to about a week, but they are as strong.

Humans built walls around their villages, and only left for food, unless they went fishing.

Oh NO! I forgot to name one Village. This village is a happy village, it allows all Pokemon to join. No matter what, unless it was an possessed Pokemon. This village was called Pallet village. And this is where our story takes place.

This village hunts during lunch times every day. Not many people stay here, unless they are young. Many Pokemon wandered around here, having fun.

When young men reach a certain age, they are able to hunt with the grown-ups. When little men turn to the age of 18 can they hunt…….but when they turn 15, they must find a fiancé to marry. It was amusing yet sad. But hey, you couldn't do anything about it, it's been the rule for years.

Every village had a Nurse Joy, who tended to the Pokemon, and also had a Officer Jenny, who kept everything in check. They were all very nice, and had their very trusty Pokemon with them.

Well then, let's get on with the story!

About 3 miles away from Pallet Village is a place, a very beautiful place, but not the safest place, it was called Fountain Valley, it had the hugest fountain that was not created by man nor Pokemon.

Hunters were traveling there in hopes to find food.

A man with long blonde hair that came to about mid-back carrying a wooding sword was walking with his trustful Pokemon Spearow and Mankey.

His Pupil was traveling with him and also with his Pokemon, 'Flaming Horse' which was a Ponyta.

The blonde head reached close to Fountain Valley but decided to take a rest. He asked his pupil, "Tasuki, are you alright?"

The spiky red head looked at him, "Yes Gourry-sensei, I am alright." He landed on both, his hands and knees.

Gourry decided that it was time they took a rest, they had already captured 3 Pidgey that were possessed and killed them, they were gonna take them back to the village to be purified and then eatened. Gourry looked over to his Spearow that was sitting on his bag and said, "Spearow!"

Spearow looked up at him, "Spearow?"

Gourry then said, "Go around and search if there is any Pokemon that we may be able to feast apoun?"

Spearow started flapping it's wings, "Spear!" It flew into the sky.

Tasuki packed up the Pidgeys that they caught and set them all onto 'Flaming Horse' as Mankey helped.

Spearow flew, checking it's surroundings, it flew right into some mist, "Spearow?" Spearow then realized where it was, and tried to fly out, it was unsuccessful. It started it's transformation. It's eyes turning as bright as red jewels, and narrowed, it's beak grew in size and length, it's feathers darkened, it's tail grew longer, and it's claws sharpened. "Spearow! SPEAROW!" The fog then dissolved, leaving a possessed Spearow there. Spearow flew, finding it's master that it once loved. "Spearow."

Gourry looked up to see a whole new Spearow, to blind by his arrogance, "See Tasuki-san, now this is my Spearow, probably battled something strong!" The Spearow landed on Gourry's arm.

Tasuki then noticed it's eyes, "M…M-Master, that's not your Spearow." Taking steps back towards 'Flaming Horse'.

Gourry chuckled, "Now don't be sill….." But it was too late, the Spearow pecked his neck. Gourry fell to the floor as Spearow flew into the sky and dived at Mankey who was also unsuccessful escaping.

Tasuki quickly jumped onto his horse and rode away.

Spearow didn't even bother and neither did Mankey, they watched as Gourry grew a beak, and it's arms turned into wings. But he still had everything else. Legs, feet, hair, head, , his eyes were now narrowed, and red.

Gourry…no, it! Screamed in agony!

Tasuki couldn't stand his master turning into, into a thing!

He galloped all the way back to Pallet Village, hoping that Spearow, Mankey, and his used to be sensei didn't follow him.

Now, are you wondering what's happening in Pallet while this was all happening? I know I am! So lets see!

Ash Ketchum, a boy with black spiky hair, wearing his usual jeans, black shirt, and no shoes, stepped out of his house. He yawned and stretched, the usual. But he was depressed, no matter how much he hated it, he was depressed. He was finally 14, the age of getting engaged, but yet, he didn't wanna. He just wanted to become 18 so that he could hunt, like the great Gourry, but he was too arrogant. That was his flaw, and Ash knew, that, that would be his downfall. He walked around, looking at the things that he never noticed before. He then noticed the small purple headed girl that had a crush on him.

She was nice, small, she only came to his waist and she was 10, which was really sad. She was picked on because of it, and he was the only one that was kind to her. He walked up to her and said "Hey Nene!"

She looked at him and blushed, _Wow, he has a nice tone chest, even I can see it through his shirt._ She blushed at what she thought and decided just to say something before he got suspicious, "Hello Ash-kun!" She knew that he was getting suspicious and learning very slowly that Nene was very perverted, even for a 10 year old, probably from her older sister Ray. The long black headed beauty. Nene was very jealous of her sister, but knew that she had a better chance with Ash then Ray did, Nene was 10 and Ray was…..24. Ray didn't look it, but everyone knew. Ray didn't like being old, so if anybody mentioned that she was 24, they would have their mouth gagged and would be roped to a log, and be drifting in the water.

Nene looked up at Ash and said, "Happy Birthday."

Ash smiled and said "Thanks. Now let's go visit everyone else."

Nene nodded.

When they reached where everyone was, Ray walked over to Ash and said, "Hey Birthday boy!"

Ash just blushed, which made Nene flush with jealousy.

Ray started leaning her shoulder onto Ash and smiling sheepishly.

Which made Ash blush even more.

Then Nene asked the question which was tugging at her mind this whole time, "So Ash."

He looked down at her.

"Who did you decide you were gonna get engaged to?"

Ash looked at her quizzically, then remembered what she was talking about, "Uh…uh…"

"Not you, that's for sure, Nene." said Nene's sister, Ray.

Nene then glared at her and yelled, "Well, HE SURE ISN'T GONNA GET ENGAGED TO YOU! YOU OLD HAG!"

That hit a vein, Ray shifted her head so that her bangs would cover her eyes, she then yelled, "WELL! HE SURE ISN'T GONNA MARRY A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD TWIT!"

"And I'M SURE HE ISN'T GONNA MARRY A 24 YE…." a hand then covered Nene's mouth, preventing her from speaking, the hand belonged to Ray. And she didn't think that she was gonna let go any time soon.

Ash then said, "Well, too be honest, I haven't decided who I'll marry yet."

Nene looked at him and slobbered on Ray's hand so that she could get free and yelled, "WHAT!?"

"I said that I wasn't gonna…."

"I know I know, I heard that part…but why?"

Ash answered, "I just haven't found the right woman yet."

Nene nodded, she knew that she would never be able to have Ash, but she wanted to try anyway. She wanted Ash all to herself, she knew that it was selfish, and she didn't care.

Ash's Pokemon, Pikachu, then ran up to him and jumped on his shoulder, "Pikachu?"

Ash smiled and patted Pikachu on the head and said, "Hey Pikachu, I'm sorry Nene….Ray, but I haven't found the right woman yet." He smiled at the thought, he wanted a woman shorter then him, like Nene was, but had a slim body like Ray, and had purple hair like Nene, and a narrow face like Ray, and have long hair like both of them. He loved both of the girls for their traits, but he didn't love them for who they were, and he knew that was wrong.

They all walked back to Ash's house to be greeted by a overly happy mom, she gave everyone food, and gave Pikachu her best cooking cookies that nobody liked cause they were called 'Ketchup Cookie', and you now probably know why, and if you are dense or dumb, 'Ketchup Cookie' are cookies that have ketchup in the center. Wa La!

Now, did you guys remember that this was during the whole Spearow gone Possessed thing? Good, now you remember, anyways, now we are back with 'Flaming Horse' and Tasuki!

YAY!

Tasuki galloped till he reached the iron doors to his Village, and yelled, "Let me in! It's Tasuki and 'Flaming Horse'!"

The iron doors opened and allowed Tasuki and 'Flaming Horse' to enter.

Everyone was worried as to why Tasuki would come alone with out Gourry. But Tasuki looked frightened, Ash and everyone went to see what was going on but was surprised to see Tasuki in such a state.

Oak took him to his home and stayed there to calm him down, everyone went back to their usual biddings. Hoping nothing bad had happened.

Winter: "Well, that's it for now." ::Yawns:: "Well, I'm pooped, see ya lata!" ::waves goodbye::

Pikachu: "Pi..Pikachu!" ::also waves bye::


End file.
